To Win A Slytherin
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: She had a name like a flower, Rose Palmer. She looked just like Lily. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. She was Draco's comfort, but Snape wanted more. Set during Half Blood Prince. Keep an open mind about a few mature themes
1. Prologue

This author is back and booming with a brand new idea! Please R&R and keep an open mind about some more mature themes. For those of you who enjoy a little crookedness once in a while.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! AT ALL!

***

Prologue

He's been talking about it for weeks, no months, I think. Ever since I met him anyway. When you transfer to a new school, you think about making new friends, learning new things, expanding. When I transferred to Hogwarts, I got a little more. I found myself befriending the most unusual boy, and having to learn to accept his…hobbies.

His hobbies include tonight. Actually, they center on tonight and what's supposed to happen. And Snape's going with them. Some kind of plot. I didn't know this is what to expect if you befriend a Slytherin and learn to trust a teacher. I shouldn't have meddled. Now I'm involved. But it's hard to stay on the sidelines, keep quiet when I know what's really going on. And I know what should be done about it. Professor Dumbledore would be the one to tell normally, but this time he's more involved than he realizes.

What will I do when it's all over? If they go through with it? How can I keep this up, stay with him, or him? It wasn't right, what I did. If anyone knew they'd think there was something wrong with me. Maybe there is. But all I can do is stay here tonight and wait, listen to everything that's happening. And wonder what I should do after?

I think it's starting…


	2. Slytherin Boy

Here is Chapter one everybody, hope you enjoy it

I DON'T OWN HARRY!

***

Chapter 1

"Ravenclaw!"

Good, at least that part of it was over. Sorting had always seemed to me like the "initiation" of the teenage wizard world. What house you were in affected everything! Who you could be friends with, who you had to hate. Even what kind of a person you were supposed to be. So yes, I, Rose Lillian Palmer, was a Ravenclaw. It wasn't famous, wasn't even special. But at least it meant I wasn't dumb, and 50% less likely to be noticed.

Of course, most people are sorted in the start of year ceremonies, in front of everyone. So your fate is decided for all to see. Lucky for me I wasn't starting my first year, I wasn't twelve and impressionable. I was a transfer student and glad to make a new beginning in a new place, especially one as reputed as Hogwarts.

The professor, McGonagall I think her name was, lifted the hat off of my head. I sat in the office of professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, and waited. All my life my parents had told me wonderful things about Hogwarts, and its very famous headmaster. It had always been their dream for me to learn from the teachers here. Though I had never really gotten along with my parents, this was one issue I could say I definitely agreed with them on.

The powerful wizard himself stood there before me, smiling serenely. "Well, miss Palmer" he said calmly. I felt giddy with the possibilities already "you're sorted, your schedule has been arranged, and I'm sure your excited to begin classes tomorrow morning so I will let you retire to your dormitories, where your things are waiting for you, and begin meeting your new housemates" he told me "I must say you've picked a rather odd year to transfer schools. The fifth year of learning can be one of the most difficult. I advise you to use your time wisely and keep yourself out of trouble."

"I plan to sir" I told him with a smile "thank you again for the wonderful opportunity! I can't even begin to tell you how much of a dream of mine it's been to meet you sir"

"Well thank you, I do appreciate a little flattery now and then. But I assure you I am no better than some of the other more famous witches and wizards that have graduated from this school" he responded. After looking at McGonagall and then the clock he turned back to me "As for now, it is late and I'm sure you're tired, so off to Ravenclaw tower miss Palmer."

"Yes sir" I said and followed McGonagall down the stairs out of his office.

I wasn't sure exactly how I'd gotten to bed that night. But I remember I hardly spoke as I entered the ravenclaw common room. There were so many people whom I had never met that I was sure I would have to be acquainted with at some point or another, but at the time I was just too exhausted and excited to get to tomorrow that I couldn't bring myself to stay for introductions.

***

After my first class I was already overwhelmed. So much homework and on my first day as well! Of course, it was my fault for transferring after the start of the term. I would have to learn to be a little more organized if I wanted to catch up. I had meant to go straight back to the common room to read up before my next class so that I wouldn't look too dense in front of everyone, but I got distracted by the brightness of the day. I had always been a sucker for a piercing sun and clouds that made shapes.

Spotting a tree with no one else near, I plunked myself down, dumping my books beside me, and let myself go limp against the thick trunk. I still hadn't made a single friend, a fact which somewhat depressed me. But it was impossible to have time to meet anyone when I had so much to do to catch up. It was hard enough just making it to classes on time, let alone stop and chat to any ravenclaws I saw along the way. And to make matters worse, I found I was completely bored with the ravenclaw house. Everyone seemed perfectly alright of course, but its just that they were so boring! They kept to themselves, never made a fuss, and basically did whatever other houses made them do. It made me wonder why the hat was thinking, putting me in it. Was I really this boring a person? I heaved a sigh, knocking one of my books astray. Groaning I went to pick it up, when I saw a hand on the cover.

"Here" a deep voice said. I looked up into the brightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. "this is yours isn't it?" he said. I nodded, too blinded by his blond hair in the sun to speak.

"Uh, yeah," I said when I had finally found my voice "thanks."

"Sure" he said with a shrug. It was obvious he didn't know who I was, and he didn't care. It almost made him more interesting.

I looked at him in his entirety. He had been leaning against the other side of the tree. Had he been there the whole time? I wasn't certain. But, like me, he clearly hadn't noticed there was someone else around until now.

He was looking back at me, noticing now, that I was someone, a person with a pulse. An eyebrow raised, his eyes, darkened by circles, grazed me. From my mousy brown hair, my green eyes, right to my thin frame, currently drowned in robes. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. What house are you in?" he asked.

It took a second for me to register that he was speaking to me, but when I did I replied "Ravenclaw" followed with "but I haven't always been here. I just transferred this term."

"From?" he asked.

I paused, then smiled "…another school."

He almost scowled, but a smirk won over his face "secrets eh? That's fine, I've got my share as well. Can I at least know your name?"

"Rose" I said almost instantly. He repeated it silently, his lips mouthing my name with an interested smile. "And yours?" I said after a moment.

"Malfoy" he told me, then shook his head "Draco."

I couldn't think of anything else to do after that. Nothing that I could think of to say seemed interesting enough. I think anything could have ruined the moment. So I looked back into his blue eyes calmly and said "hi."

He looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead nodded and stood up. As he did, I noticed a slight shake in his knees. He seemed a bit weak. "Well Rose" he said, his skin looking paler in the sunlight "I'd love to chat all day" (although his tone suggested otherwise) "But I have a class starting soon. I'm sure you do as well?"

Classes. Right. I had almost forgotten about it. Cursing myself for not just sticking to my plan to read up before class started I nodded and said "Yeah I suppose I do."

"Well then, see you around" he said, beginning to stalk uncertainly away.

I don't know why I did it. I could see he had no lingering interest in me. And there was something dark about him that I should have recognised right then. But I couldn't help myself. "Wait!" I called. He turned slowly, with a brow raised once again. "I really have no idea where I'm supposed to go for the next one" I admitted shamefully. He seemed so superior in the way he carried himself. He must have thought me a great prat.

But he just said, with no reaction "what do you have?"

"Potions."


	3. Slytherin Man

Nothing like getting er done!! Here's the next one. Here's where we start to push some boundaries.

I don't own him! JK can keep doin what she does.

**

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy. He was unlike anyone I'd ever met. Even from the first few minutes of our meeting I could tell that I was never going to be able to tell what he was thinking. I was already confused. Here he was walking me to my next class, as though he cared, just a bit, about a fellow wizard's welfare. But even as we walked, he looked as though he was only doing it as a chore. Students eyed him as we went, some of them looking suspicious, others in awe. At least they didn't notice me.

The weirdest thing about it was, as annoyed as he looked to be doing it; he stayed with me the whole way to the potions dungeon. "This is it" he said as we stopped outside the entrance "think you can find your way inside?"

He was mocking me. I could hear the disdain in his tone. But I made no effort to look insulted and just said "even if I can't, you're off the hook." He looked unnerved for a moment and stared at me as though expecting that I was going to be angry that he had insulted me. I probably should have been, or annoyed at the very least. But so far he was the only other living soul in Hogwarts that I knew well enough to even know their name. I wasn't about to scare him off so soon.

"Well, well, a late arrival" said a man exiting the potions dungeon "You're a little late my dear, but better late than never I always say."

"Sorry, professor…." I started. I should have gotten to know the professors a little better. Again, I cursed myself for not sticking to my plan.

"Slughorn my dear miss…" Now it was his turn to be embarrassed at not knowing my name.

This relieved the tension a bit so I replied "Palmer sir, Rose Palmer. I'm terribly sorry for being late sir but I'm new here. Today is admittedly my first day and I'm afraid I really had no idea how to get to the potions room. Mr. Malfoy was being so kind as to show me the way."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy" Slughorn said, turning to look at him for the first time rather quizzically. "A bit unlike you, but glad to see you doing your prefect duty to a fellow student. Ten points for Slytherin my boy. Now come along miss Palmer. It just so happens that today is my first day as well, though I'll admit I'm in no way new to Hogwarts."

He slinked and arm around my shoulder and began to lead me towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to throw Draco a thankful look, but he was already stalking off down the hall as though he was glad to be done with me. Wonderful. I had a habit of choosing the right people to befriend.

***

Potions went relatively painlessly. I was never a natural at making potions, but I had planned on doing my best in the OWL exam and hopefully walking away with an EE so I buckled down and tried to concentrate. No one else in the class seemed to have any interest in me, which I suppose was fine since it gave me time to catch up free from distraction. But as I worked I couldn't keep myself from thinking of Draco. Trust me to finally pluck up the courage to talk to someone and they could care less if they ever saw me again.

He was everything a girl shouldn't go after. The kind your friends try to warn you about. But when he was the closest thing I had to a friend at Hogwarts that didn't seem like a sufficient enough argument to keep me away. I hoped I'd see him again. Even if just to thank him for today.

I had never been gladder in my life to leave a class. Slughorn smiled as he watched me struggle to pack up my things. I guess I should have tried to be a bit more organized, efficient. But I was always too scatterbrained to remember until after the fact. He studied me as I placed cauldrons and flasks and herbs back in their proper place. Finally he said "You know miss Palmer, you quite remind me of someone."

"I can't imagine who sir" I responded, still putting things away.

"Ever heard of a rather famous witch named Lily Potter?" he asked.

I dropped the flask I was holding. It shattered clean as it fell to the floor. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I said in alarm realizing what I had done. I bent to quickly begin cleaning the pieces, but Slughorn flicked his wand before I could grab much. The pieces floated their way to the nearby rubbish can and plunked in. I was left awkwardly standing, with the broken glass I had managed to collect in my palms. "I'm so clumsy" I said in attempt to lighten the situation as I walked to dump my pieces of glass into the trash.

There was still an uneasy silence. "In response to your question sir, I have never heard of a Lily Potter."

"Pity" he said, as though he knew "You look almost identical to her."

He left the room then.

***

I raced to the castle as fast as I felt my legs could carry me. Anything to get away from the horrible situation that had just occurred. How could I ever face Slughorn again after that? He knew, he had to know, or at least suspect that something was off. Why had I reacted so stupidly to a simple question? Just because he said her name!

I slowed to catch my breath and rounded a corner hoping to lean against it when I found myself looking straight into those blue eyes once again. He stopped short with a quiet gasp and I had to keep myself from crashing headfirst into his chest. "Oh god, sorry" I said voluntarily. Then immediately wished I hadn't sounded so informal.

"It's alright" was all he said. He was so cool, so even, I wondered if anyone ever caught him off guard. "You look out of breath. You get lost on the way back?"

Another mock.

"No" I said again without reaction "I just had a little mishap in potions. Dropped a flask and it broke. A great way to make a first impression I know."

Why was I being so informal? He wasn't my friend, he didn't want to be. Yet here I was talking to him as though we were mates. Though given my circumstances, he was the closest thing I had.

"I see" he said.

As a small silence ensued I wondered whether now was the time to retreat. But he caught my hand off guard before I could consider my methods. "You weren't kidding" he said as my robe slipped down my arm. My hand was slightly bloodied from clenching the broken glass. "You're cut"

"So I am" was all I could think to say "I didn't really feel it. I'm sure there's band-aids or something in the common room."

"Band-aids?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Well I mean, I could just get a friend to fix it for me" I recovered "no need to go to the hospital wing over this."

"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that it is almost after hours?" said a deep and slow voice from the shadows "You should begin returning to your…house…"

The man from the shadows revealed himself and walked towards us. As he noticed me for the first time I saw his eyes widen, so slight that no one else could see. His eyes were dark, mysterious. His hair lay flat against his pale face. But he looked at me, as though he knew me.

"Of course Professor Snape" Draco said with an almost mocking courtesy, though I'm sure he used the professor's full name for my benefit.

I looked thankfully at him as he walked away. He made no reaction but acknowledged that he had seen my wordless thanks. When he was out of sight, I made my move towards the ravenclaw tower. But the professor grabbed my wounded hand before I got too far.

He took out his wand and mumbled a spell so quiet I couldn't even hear it. A blue light then covered my hand. It was healed by the time the light had died down. Replacing his wand in his cloak pocket, the teacher continued to look at me. It was uncomfortably quiet in the hall and I could see no easy method of escape from the situation.

"Thank you, sir" I said to him, withdrawing my hand from his. He seemed surprised at the voice that came out of my mouth but made no other movement.

It was unnerving the way he was looking at me. It was as though he knew who I was, but couldn't decide on my name. "Rose" I said as though answering his unspoken question.

"What?" he said finally.

"I'm Rose, professor" I said again "Rose Palmer. I'm new."

"I see" he said, his eyes dashing to another spot on the wall. When they came back to me the curiosity inside was gone "well new or not, we expect all students to abide by certain rules at Hogwarts. To your house."

"Of course sir" I said and bounded away, thankful to have escaped.

"Lily" I thought I heard as I walked away. I looked back only once, to find he was watching me leave.


End file.
